The Path Of General Kratos
by MajinVegetaGhost
Summary: My First Fanfiction attempt taking my own spin on Kratos


_**The Path Of General Kratos**_

 _ **The Trilogy Of War (Rise To God Of War, The Betrayal And War With Ares, Zeus And The Olympus 12)**_

 _ **Kratos' Past: I Have Killed Countless Warriors On My Way To Power…**_

 _ **The Promotion To General Kratos: IN THE NAME OF KING GOUKU THE XIII, I HERE BY PROMOTE YOU TO GENERAL…**_

 _ **The General Has Won Hundreds Of Wars: FOOLS I AM THE ULTIMATE WAR GOD, YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **Years Later The General's Arrogance Has Caught Up With Him: Even If We're Out Numbered We Can Kill Any Army, No Matter How Large…**_

 _ **The Army Of Olympus 12's God Hephaestus: Foolish War God We Have Our Powers Straight From Hephaestus God Of The Blacksmith…**_

 _ **Everyone In General Kratos Army Is Dead Except The General: GOD DAMN IT I WAS THE STRONGEST, NO I CANNOT DIE LIKE THIS, GOD DAMN IT…**_

 _ **True Ares God Offers The Deal: General If You Sell Your Soul To Me I Will Give You The Hydra Armor For The God Of War Transformation, ONE OF THE FOUR SACRED TRANSFORMATIONS OF THE UNIVERSE, SO KRATOS DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A GOD AMONG MEN, OR A MERE MORTAL…**_

 _ **The General Accepts The Deal: I AM GENERAL KRATOS THE UNKILLABLE, ARES I ACCEPT YOUR DEAL, NOW MAKE ME THE SACRED POWER OF OUR RACE, NEVER AGAIN WILL I BE WEAK…**_

 _ **The God Of War Transformation Has Begun: I GIVE IN TO MY HATRED, RAGE, AND HEART OF DESTRUCTION, I AM GENERAL KRATOS THE GOD OF WAR, HA, HA, HA; A NEW ERA OF BLOOD BEGINS AT LAST…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. The Army Of Hephaestus: I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **The God Of War Kratos Sacred Powers Is Tormenting The Soldiers: I SEE EVERY TIME I DRAW AN ENEMIES BLOOD I GROW STRONGER, NOW ALL OF YOU DIE, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Hephaestus Warriors: No Impossible The God Of War Sacred Transformation Wasn't Supposed To Exist, GOD WHY HAVE YOU CURSED THE UNIVERSE, DAMN IT TO HELL…**_

 _ **Ares God Wants To Collect On His Deal: Kratos You Killed Every Last One Of Them I Must Say In That Transformation You Were Magnificent, Almost As Good As I Was When I First Learned That Transformation, However I Did Not Give It To You For Free, Either You Become My Herald Of Destruction Or You Lose All This Power…**_

 _ **General Kratos Pledges His Soul To Ares God: I Will Never Give Up This Power, So I Will Destroy Everything In Your Name…**_

 _ **For Many Years The General Killed Countless Warriors In The Name Of Ares God**_

 _ **Ares God's Betrayal: General You Have Been Getting Too Soft, I Want 1,000,000 People Killed Weekly Not 999,995, General I Am Going To Free You Of Petty Attachments, Now Say Good Bye To Your Prize And First Son**_ _ **Ares God Flasher…**_

 _ **The Death Of Kratos Family: NO THEY WERE MY FAMILY ARES; YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR BETRAYAL…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Ares God Of War: Damn It He Broke The Deal With Me, I Should Be Able To Take The Transformation Away From Him, HOLY SHIT THE GOD OF WAR IS A SACRED TRANSFORMATION, I CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY, FUCK YOU TO HELL SACRED GODS…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos Scars Ares God: FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ARES TAKE THIS, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **Ares God Makes A Tactical Retreat: Damn It He's Too Powerful Right Now, I'll Have To Make My Leave…**_

 _ **General Kratos New Goal: ARES, AND ALL OF THE OLYMPUS 12 I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FOR MY FAMILY, JUST WAIT AS THE GOD OF WAR I WILL LIVE ONLY FOR REVENGE…**_

 _ **Meanwhile Lord Zeus Is Furious At Ares: YOU STUPID BASTARD HOW COULD YOU GIVE SOME UNNAMED WAR GOD THAT TYPE OF POWER, THE ONLY REASON I WON'T KILL YOU IS BECAUSE THIS POWER DOES NOT REACH ME, BUT STILL IT IS A THREAT, NOW HANDLE THE SITUATION ARES…**_

 _ **Ares God's Plan: I Will Find The God Armor, If I Have That Someone Like Kratos Is No Threat, Now My Inner Circle Come And Aid Me In My Plan…**_

 _ **The Arrival Of Ares Inner Circle: Hephaestus The God Of Blacksmiths, Apollo God Of The Sun, Artemis Goddess Of The Amazons, Mercury The God Of Speed, And My Hideous Sister Athena I Forget What He Does…**_

 _ **General Kratos And Ares God's Resolve (At Same Time): WHO WILL DIE FIRST…**_

 _ **King Gouku Gives General Kratos A New Army: My Friend The Time Has Come, That Bastard Ares Has Betrayed The West As He Has Made Us War Torn Once Again, The Point Is That Beyonder Bastard And His Pals Want To Rule The West…**_

 _ **General Kratos Gratitude To The King: Gouku Thanks For Allying With Me Even Knowing That Because The Sayians Loathe Sacred Powers They Will View You As A Traitor, Now Farewell Old Friend I Must Kill Ares…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. The Warriors Of Ares: IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY YOU WILL ALL DIE…**_

 _ **The Hydra Of Ares God: General Do You Think You Can Best Me, Ha, Ha, Ha…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos Kills The Hydra And All His Many Heads: Foolish Beast You Are No Match For My Power, Now Give Me**_ _ **Poseidon's Thunder…**_

 _ **Next The God Of War General Kratos Kills The Griffon: Weak Bird I Have Killed You And, Now I Claim Your**_ _ **Griffins Wings…**_

 _ **The Old Merlin Falls: Dumb Old Man Give Me Your**_ _ **Western Spell Book…**_

 _ **The Concern Of Hephaestus: Ares You Stupid Bastard He Kills Each Warrior We Sent At Him, ENOUGH SHIT I HEPHAESTUS WILL FACE THIS GOD OF WAR, ARES REMEMBER ONE THING TO AWAKEN THE SACRED TRANSFORMATION WAS THE MOST FOOLISH MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE…**_

 _ **Hephaestus God Of The Blacksmith Approaches The General: You Are Nothing More Than An Abomination Ares Created Because He Was Too Lazy To Do His Own Work, And As God Of The Blacksmith I Will Be The One To End Your Life…**_

 _ **General Kratos Remembers Why He Because The God Of War: Hephaestus If Not For Your Army I Would Have Never Sold My Soul, SO IT'S YOUR FAULT MY FAMILY IS DEAD, NOW BLACKSMITH PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Hephaestus God Of The Blacksmith: Let Us Begin Kratos, Now Behold**_ _ **Thor's Hammer…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) Wrath Knows No Bounds: THAT WAS NOTHING TO THE TRUE GOD OF WAR, NOW DIE**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Hephaestus: Damn It To Die In A Place Like This, And To A Man Like You, God Damn It…**_

 _ **Ares Is Furious: THAT WEAKLING DIED, FINE THE GLOVES ARE OFF, APOLLO, ARTEMIS, BOTH OF YOU KILL HIM NO MATTER THE COST…**_

 _ **The Attack Of The Twins Of Olympus: Kratos Your Time Is Up, We Will Not Allow You To Be A Threat To All Of Us, And Ares Mess Will Be Settled Here…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Apollo God Of The Sun And Artemis Goddess Of The Amazons: Foolish Bastards I Don't Have Time For Sibling Fucking Faggots Like You, NOW DIE GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of The Twins: Damn It Ares, Why Did You Create A Monster…**_

 _ **General Kratos Attacks Ares Base: ARES COME OUT YOU COWARD, I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos Chops Athena's Head Off And Mercury Flees: YOU BETTER RUN MERCURY, AS FOR YOU ARES I KILLED YOUR SISTER DON'T YOU CARE THE LEAST, FINE I KILLED ALL OF YOUR INNER CIRCLE FOOLISH BASTARD, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **Ares God Finally Arrives: General Your Lack Of Respect For One Of The Olympus 12 Members Is Unreal, I See You're A God Of War Now There's No Need For Respect, However Keep One Thing In Mind Kratos I Gave You Power And If I Cannot Just Take It Away Then I Will Kill You, SERVANT YOUR TIME IS OVER BEHOLD ARES THE GOD OF WAR…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Ares God Of War (Round 2): YOU FOOLISH BASTARD I HAVE WANTED YOU DEAD SINCE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR SINS, NOW TAKE MY ATTACK OF RAGE, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **Ares The God Of War Is Injured: BASTARD I AM THE GOD OF WAR THE FIRST AND ONLY DO YOU THINK I WOULD YIELD TO THE LIKES OF YOU FOOLISH BASTARD, BEHOLD ARES THE LEGENDARY GOD OF WAR, GENERAL I REMEMBER THE SCARS YOU GAVE ME, I HAVE NEVER FORGIVEN YOU FOR DISHONORING ME…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Ares The Legendary God Of War: This Bastards Power Has Grown Rapidly, Well It Doesn't Matter As I Don't Care If I Die Just As Long As You Go With Me, Take This Ares And Die, Behold God Of War General Kratos'**_ _ **Poseidon's Thunder…**_

 _ **Ares The Legendary God Of War's Power Is Ever Flowing: HA, HA, HA, KRATOS DO YOU THINK YOUR ATTACKS CAN TOUCH ME, NOT A CHANCE, I AM ARES THE ORIGINAL GOD OF WAR, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **The General's Resolve: ARES I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER THE COST, THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **RAGANOK OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Ares The God Of War: How Can I Be Dying, To Think If I Never Gave You The Hydra Armor You Would Have Never Become The God Of War, To Lose To The Likes Of You Is Indeed A Shameful Death, However There Are Still 6 More Olympus Twelve Warriors And They Are From The 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Generation Meaning They Far Exceed Me General, And They Will Kill You Long Before Your Power Even Comes Close To Exceeding Their Own, Ha, Ha, Ha…**_

 _ **The General's Reflection: I Gained The Ultimate Power Of The War Gods However It Cost Me Everything, DAMN IT ARES YOUR DEATH DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO RECOVERING WHAT I HAVE LOST…**_

 _ **Meanwhile Mercury Races To Tell Lord Zeus The Bad News: Master Zeus, Kratos Has Entered Our Domain, He Killed All Of Ares Followers, He May Even Killed Ares Himself By Now, Damn It What Do We Do…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus Calls A Meeting Of The Surviving Members Of The Olympus 12: Ares Is Dead Mercury, If He Couldn't Find The God Armor Then He Couldn't Survive, Now Mercury Summon, Poseidon God Of The Sea, Hades God Of The Underworld, Hercules God Of Mighty Strength, Atlas Titan Of The Earth, Persephone Goddess Of Springs Death, And Hera The Grumbling Goddess, If Kratos Is A Threat Then We Eliminate Him, NOW OLYMPUS 12 LET THE UNIVERSE KNOW THAT NO MERE WAR GOD SHALL DEFY US…**_

 _ **Meanwhile Kratos Is Heavily Injured From Ares: Damn It Ares, We If Nothing Else I Will Destroy Your Armor…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus And The Olympus 12 Arrive To Face The General: General That Armor Is The Property Of Zeus, Now Leave It Be Mortal, As For Your Crimes Against The Olympus 12 We Sentence You To One Fate Death, NOW ATTACK…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Lord Zeus (God Of Mysterious Transformation), Poseidon God Of The Sea, Hades God Of The Underworld, Hercules God Of Mighty Strength, Atlas Titan Of The Earth, Persephone Goddess Of Springs Death, Hera The Grumbling Goddess, And Mercury The God Of Speed: DAMN YOU OLYMPUS 12 YOUR ARE ALL COWARDS AND I BLAME YOU JUST AS MUCH AS ARES FOR MY FAMILIES DEATH, I HAVE NO FEAR NOW FIGHT ME, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Arrogance And Power Of The Olympus 12 Is Maddening: Fine I'll Give The General He's Alot Tougher Than We Thought, He Managed To Kill Hera And Mercury, However Don't Get Satisfied As They Were The Weakest Remaining Members Of The Olympus 12, Ha, Ha, Ha…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus' Judgment: Hera Is No Big Loss, But Mercury Will Be Missed, As For You Kratos For The Sins You Have Committed Against The Olympus 12 You Must Die…**_

 _ **An Old Friend Arrives: KRATOS I WON'T LET YOU DIE THE WEST NEEDS THERE OWN HERO, NOW OOZARU BEAST USE YOUR ATTACKS…**_

 _ **Kratos Is Shocked: Gouku What Are You Doing Here, Damn It I Have Nothing Left To Fight For You Should Just Leave, I Am Ready To Die…**_

 _ **King Gouku The XIII's Final Act As King: General You May Be Ready To Die, By I'm Not The West Need A Hero And That Hero Is You, So You Ride The Oozaru Beast Down The Mountain, While I Distract Them…**_

 _ **Despite The Injured General Kratos Disapproval Gouku Orders The Oozaru Beast To Take The General Of The Mountain: Good Bye My Friend Looks Like I Won't Live Long Enough To See You Fulfill Your Destiny…**_

 _ **King Gouku's Sacrifice: ZEUS IM YOUR OPPONENT, NOW FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU SCARED LEADER OF THE OLYMPUS 12…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus Incinerated King Gouku: Foolish Sayian, Did You Think Your Mortal Powers Could Stand Even 1/100**_ _ **th**_ _ **Of A Chance Against My Own, Ha, Ha, Ha…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus Develops Goals For The Olympus 12: Everyone The King Is Dead, And We Have Crushed The Great General Kratos, I Feel Those Are Great Prerequisites To Conquer The West, NO FORGET THIS QUADRANT I WANT THE UNIVERSE, YES I WILL BECOME GOD OF ALL, I AM LORD ZEUS, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **Meanwhile The General Pays Tribute To His Fallen Comrade: Gouku You're A Worthy King, And A Great Friend I Consider Your Death As Much A Loss As My Family, Thanks For The Title Of General And I Will Keep Living Until Zeus Is Killed, Then I'll Join You In The Afterlife, KING GOUKU THE XIII YOU WILL BE AVENGED, ZEUS YOU WILL AND YOUR OLYMPUS 12 WILL FALL…**_

 _ **General Kratos Resumes His Mission To Kill The Olympus 12**_

 _ **Atlas Titan Of The Earth Attacks: Foolish God Of War Why Can You Not Stay Dead, I Loathe The Olympus 12 But I Have No Choice I Have Sold My Soul To Them And This Is The Price, NOW WAR GOD FIGHT ME…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Atlas Titan Of The Earth: DON'T GIVE ME YOU SAD STORY ATLAS, ENOUGH FIGHT ME…**_

 _ **The Land Mass Around Is Crumbling: DAMN YOU GOD OF WAR, HOW CAN A BEING BE THIS POWERFUL…**_

 _ **The General Rips Atlas' Head Of His Body: ENOUGH TITAN, YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE OLYMPUS 12 MEMBERS BEFORE YOU…**_

 _ **The Death Of Atlas: How Can This Be Possible I Was The Titan Of Earth, Foolish Kratos Even If You Kill Me You Cannot Beat Zeus Because He Has The Power Of…**_

 _ **Persephone Goddess Of Springs Death's Wrath: HOW DARE YOU KILL ATLAS, ME AND HIM WERE CLOSE GENERAL AND FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE I WILL KILL YOU, PREPARE YOUR SELF**_ _ **SPRING OF DEATH…**_

 _ **General Kratos States The Irony: FOOLISH OLYMPUS 12 WARRIOR, I WAS CLOSE TO MY FAMILY AND MY ONE TRUE FRIEND, YOU HAVE ONLY TASTED WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, NOW TAKE THIS FOOLISH BITCH, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Persephone Goddess Of Springs Death: I Understand Your Pain And I Apologize, However That Doesn't Give You The Right To Kill All Of Us For What Ares And Zeus Did…**_

 _ **General Kratos' Scoffs At Persephone's Words: I OWE THE OLYMPUS 12 NO SYMPATHY, FOR WHAT YOURE BOSS DID TO THE ONES THAT MATTER TO ME, NOW DIE IMMORAL WITCH TASTE MY WRATH, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **RAGANOK OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Persephone: So This Is How It Is God Of War, Just Know Each Time You Kill And Shed More Blood That Is How Much Deeper Into The Darkness You Will Fall, I Hope You Can Sleep At Night General…**_

 _ **The General Resumes His Quest For Revenge: I Have Lost Count Of How Many Olympus 12 Members I Have Killed, Now Hercules Is It Your Time To Die…**_

 _ **Hercules God Of Mighty Strength Appears: Kratos' I Must Kill You As That Is The Only Way To Get On My Fathers Good Side, I Must Admit For Ares Pawn You Have Far Exceeded Him, Even So With Out**_ _ **"The God Saber"**_ _ **You Have Zero Chance Against Zeus, But Forget Zeus You're Fighting Me Behold**_ _ **The Mighty Lion Fist…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Hercules God Of Mighty Strength: Hercules I Have Only One Thing To Say To You, GO FUCK YOURSELF TO THE 1,000,000**_ _ **th**_ _ **CORNER AND DIE, DON'T WORRY I WILL KILL THE LIKES OF YOU AND ZEUS, AND WHOEVER ELSE IS ALIVE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS, I AM KRATOS THE GOD OF WAR…**_

 _ **The Mighty Battle Of Gladiators Reaches Its Toll On Hercules: FINE GENERAL, I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, TAKE**_ _ **THE MIGHTY LION FIST…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos Seizes The Lion Fist: FOOLISH HERCULES, NOW I'LL PUNCH YOUR HEAD OFF, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **MIGHTY LION FIST OF WAR…**_

 _ **The Death Of Hercules: How Could I Die Like This By My Own Attack, Even If You Kill Me Kratos You'll Never Stop The Other 3, I'll Let You In On A Secret They Can All Control The Field Around Them, Now Your Death Is Guaranteed…**_

 _ **Hades God Of The Underworld Is Tired Of Waiting: Zeus You Stupid Bastard, While Your Distracted In You Quest To Conquer The Universe, Kratos Grows More Powerful With Out Realizing We Have Already Been Cut Down To Three Members…**_

 _ **Hades God Of The Underworld Confronts The General: KRATOS YOUR TIME HAS COME, I AM HADES GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD, THE SON OF MAMMON'S GREED HIMSELF, NOW GENERAL BEHOLD MY SPECIAL POWER**_ _ **UNDERWORLD FIELD SPELL…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos vs. Hades God Of The Underworld: Hades I Do Not Fear Your Pitiful Spell, Only Cowards Need A Spell, I Will Fight You Here And Now…**_

 _ **Hades God Of The Underworld Is Using The Field To His Advantage: VERY FOOLISH KRATOS I CONTROL THE VERY GROUND OF EVIL YOU ARE WALKING ON, GIVE UP WAR GOD YOU CANNOT WIN…**_

 _ **The General Overcome The Obstacle By Going To The Sky: YOU'RE THE FOOL HADES, NOW DIE THE DEATH THAT AWAITS YOU, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Hades: No How Did My Spell Not Work, Even If I Die Zeus Is Far Too Much For You General, You Can Talk Big All You Want But I Fought You Evenly, And If That's True Then Zeus Will Eat You Alive, FATHER WHERE ARE YOU…**_

 _ **General Kratos Has Finally Decide To Quest For The God Sword: Damn These Olympus 12 Members, They All Say Zeus Is That Powerful, What A Load Of Crap I Am Going To The Island To Destroy That Piece Of Shit Weapon…**_

 _ **Poseidon God Of The Sea: KRATOS HOW DARE YOU TRAVEL ACROSS MY SEVEN SEAS, WELL IT MATTERS NOT AS I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU ANYWAYS, TO THINK A MERE MORTAL THAT WAS ONLY POWERED UP BECAUSE OF ARES LAZYNESS WOULD GIVE THE OLYMPUS 12 SO MUCH PROBLEMS, WE KNOW ONE THING KRATOS I WILL CORRECT ARES MISTAKE, NOW TAKE THIS**_ _ **SEA FIELD SPELL…**_

 _ **General Kratos' Decree: POSEIDON FIGHT ME ON LAND YOU COWARD, THAT'S WHAT I LOATHE ABOUT THE OLYMPUS 12 YOU MANIPULATE THE BEINGS IN THIS QUADRANT THINKING YOUR GODS, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN WEST BEINGS THAT FOUND THE OLYMPUS STONE, NOW YOU COWARDLY SEA GOD TAKE MY ATTACK OF WAR'S RAGE, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **BLADES OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Poseidon God Of The Sea: HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE GOD OF THE SEA BEHOLD MY**_ _ **TYPHOON OF THE SEA…**_

 _ **The General Counters With His Own Attack: POSEIDON DO YOU THINK I FEAR YOUR PUDDLES AND RAIN, THINK AGAIN FOOLISH SEAHORSE, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **POSEIDON THUNDER…**_

 _ **Poseidon God Of The Sea Is Shocked And Enraged: HOW DID SOMEONE LIKE YOU KNOW MY ATTACK, WELL ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE I WILL KILL YOU THE WAY ARES KILLED YOUR FAMILY, THE WAY ZEUS KILLED GOUKU, NOW TAKE**_ _ **POSEIDON'S AQUA BLAST OF THE SEA…**_

 _ **The General Accepts Poseidon's Challenge: FOOLISH SEA GOD YOUR POWER IS NOTHING TO MY GOAL FOR REVENGE, I'LL TEACH YOU NEVER TO SAY THOSE NAMES IN VAIN NOW DIE BASTARD OF THE SEA, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **RAGANOK OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **The Death Of Poseidon: Even If You Kill Me, Zeus Is Far Too Powerful, Zeus Will Be The God Of The New Universe, Kratos Even If You Kill Me Zeus Will Kill You 100 Times Over, Remember All You Are Kratos Is A Foolish War God That Got A Foolish Gift For An Idiot God, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ZEUS, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **General Kratos Torments Poseidon Before He Dies: That Was To Shut You Up And For The Disrespect You Gave My Family And King Gouku, I Will Kill Zeus Mark My Words Poseidon…**_

 _ **The Aftermath Of The Poseidon Fight Lead To The Death Of 15 Boat Sailors: Even In Death Poseidon Was Always A Selfish Man To The End Sea God…**_

 _ **General Kratos Finds The Legendary God Sword And It Transforms To**_ _ **The Sword Of Chaos:**_ _ **I See Weapon You Are Responding To The Anger I Feel Inside My Soul, Then In That Case I Won't Destroy You, NOW**_ _ **SWORD OF CHAOS**_ _ **LET US DESTROY ZEUS AND SEEK REVENGE FOR MY FAMILY…**_

 _ **General Kratos Organizes An Army Of Surviving War God's Before His Final Encounter With Zeus: ALL OF YOU ARE TIRED OF ZEUS RULING US WITH AN IRON FIST THEN RISE UP MY BROTHERS AND FIGHT THE FINAL WAR, I HAVE KILLED EVERYONE IN THE OLYMPUS 12 BUT HIM, DON'T WORRY I WILL TAKE HIM OUT I JUST NEED YOU TO WORRY ABOUT HIS PUPPETS AS THEY WILL NO DOUBT TRY TO GET IN MY WAY, NOW FOR OUR FUTURE…**_

 _ **The Army Of Lord Zeus (God Of Mysterious Transformation) Arrives To Fight: I The Name Of Lord Zeus We Will Kill All Of You, NOW NOBLEMEN ATTACK…**_

 _ **The War God's Of General Kratos vs. The Army Of Lord Zeus: FOR OUR GENERAL, FOR OUR HONOR, FOR OUR FUTURE, NOW SOLIDERS COME NOW AND KILL THE TYRANT NAMED ZEUS…**_

 _ **General Kratos' And Zeus The Final Confrontation: ZEUS I HAVE WAITED FOR YEARS TO FINALLY KILL YOU, TIME TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL, NOW BEHOLD THE GOD OF WAR…**_

 _ **Lord Zeus Clears The Battlefield By Killing All The Solider Both General Kratos And His Own: General The Battlefield Is Set, I Can Replace Pawns, I Must Tell You One Thing You Cannot Defeat Me Because I Too Have The Power Of The Sacred Transformation, No Not That Primitive God Of War Power But The Power Of A God, NOW GENERAL KRATOS BEHOLD THE POWERS OF SERAPHIUM ZEUS, HA, HA, HA, FOOLISH WEST BEING DID YOU THINK I PLAYED AT YOUR INFERIOR LEVEL…**_

 _ **God Of War General Kratos (War's Rage) vs. Seraphium Lord Zeus: ZEUS I DON'T CARE WHAT POWER YOU WIELD, I WILL KILL YOU FOR MY FAMILY, GOUKU, AND NOW MY MEN…**_

 _ **Zeus Explains The Behavior That Made Him: Kratos I Must Tell You Why I Have Decided To Conquer The Universe, I Was Not Accepted By My Own Quadrant I Was An Outcast I Never Got The Women I Loved, And That Hardened My Heart Made Me Bitter, I Gave My Life's Work To Become Powerful So That Woman Would Respect Me, However She Had Already Found Another Man, IT TORE ME APART SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE THE EAST AND PURSUE POWER, I FOUND THIS PLACE AND CREATED THE OLYMPUS 12, YES KRATOS I MADE THE OLYMPUS 12 AND I WILL MAKE ANOTHER OYLMPUS 12 EVEN STRONGER THAN EVER, NOW TASTE MY ANGER, SERAPHIUM ZEUS'**_ _ **HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT…**_

 _ **General Kratos Extreme Anger: YOU MADE YOUR GOD GANG AND KILLED EVERYONE THAT EVER MATTERED TO ME BECAUSE YOU WERE DUMPED BY AN EASTERN WHORE, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS I WILL KILL YOU ZEUS NOW TASTE MY ANGER, MY HATRED, AND MY RAGE, GOD OF WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **SWORD OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **Powers Collide Zeus Is Backed Up Into A Corner: Foolish God Of War Did You Think This Was The Extent Of My Power, LOOK FOOL THIS IS THE REASON THAT ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE OLYMPUS 12 HAD SAID THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, NOW BEHOLD THE POWER OF SERAPHIUM KING ZEUS DIVINE GOD, KRATOS YOUR END HAS COME, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **The Powers Of Seraphium King Zeus Divine God Are Tormenting The General: ARE YOU READY TO ACCEPT DEATH KRATOS, DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN YOUR PITIFUL FAMILY, FRIEND, AND ARMY SHORTLY…**_

 _ **General Kratos Remembers Each Of The Fallen: ZEUS NEVER MOCK ANY OF THEM, MY FAMILY WERE THE ONLY INNOCENT VICTIMS INVOLVED IN THIS MADNESS, GOUKU WAS THE MOST LOYAL FRIEND I HAVE EVER KNOWN, AND ALL OF MY MEN THAT YOU KILLED WOULD HAVE DIED FOR ME AND THIS QUADRANT, I'M NO HERO ZEUS JUST AN EXECUTIONER AND MY NAME IS, OMEGA GOD OF DIVINE WAR GENERAL KRATOS…**_

 _ **Omega God Of Divine War General Kratos (God's Armor) Has Awakened The God Armor: NOW ZEUS FIGHT ME ON EVEN TERMS, TAKE THIS OMEGA GOD OF DIVINE WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **SWORD OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **Omega God Of Divine War General Kratos (God's Armor) vs. Seraphium King Zeus Divine God: Very Well Kratos Killing You Would Mean Nothing If You Were Not At Your Best, I Will Fight You God Of War And We Will Use The Quadrant As Our Sacred Battle Field, NOW GENERAL TAKE THIS**_ _ **HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT…**_

 _ **The West Quadrant Is Breaking Apart With The Two S Level Sacred Transformations Fierce And Godly Attacks**_

 _ **General Kratos Gains The Upper Hand: Zeus You Will Die And You Should Blame Your Eastness As You Are Losing A Tremendous Amount Of Energy Because Of The Type Of Form You Are Using And Because Of Your Heavy Dependence In Energy, Therefore You Cannot Keep Up At The Level That I Am Fighting At, NOW ZEUS YOU WILL DIE FOR ALL THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITED, OMEGA GOD OF DIVINE WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **SWORD OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **King Zeus Trump Card: Foolish General I May Be Injured And Dying, However I Rule The Olympus 12, And Now I Will Show You That Power, NOW 13 GOD STONES GIVE ME YOUR INFINITE POWER, GENERAL KRATOS NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ZEUS, NOW BEHOLD SERAPHIUM HIGH KING ZEUS DIVINE GOD (13 GOD STONES) KRATOS THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME IS IF YOU HAD YOUR CRUDE ANCEINT POWER OF LMG, HA, HA, HA…**_

 _ **General Kratos' Scoffs At Zeus: FOOLISH STATEMENT ZEUS, LISTEN UP BASTARD I WOULD NEVER USE THAT POWER, TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ANOTHER GOD I SPIT AT THE THOUGHT, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH SO YOU'RE AT YOUR BEST, GOOD ZEUS I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET PERFECT REVENGE UNLESS YOUR AT 100% OF YOUR FULL POWER…**_

 _ **High King Zeus Explains How He Obtained The Sacred Stones: Kratos To Gain These Valuable Stones I Went To The Place Only A Sacred Being May Enter And I Found These Treasure, I Kept One For Myself And I Gave The Other 12 To Other Warriors I Saw Fit To Help Me Conquer The Universe, The Point I Am Saying Is With The Stones Reuniting With Me I Have Become Whole Again, NOW FIGHT ME…**_

 _ **Omega God Of Divine War General Kratos (God's Armor) vs. Seraphium High King Zeus Divine God (13 God Stones): ZEUS YOU CAN SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU GOT YOUR POWER, I JUST WANT YOU DEAD FOR MY FAMILY, GOUKU, AND MY MENS WRONGFUL DEATHS, NOW TAKE THIS YOU HOLY BASTARD OF LIGHT, OMEGA GOD OF DIVINE WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **SWORD OF CHAOS…**_

 _ **Seraphium High King Zeus Divine God (13 God Stones) Will Not Go Down With Out Wrath: GENERAL WITH MY POWER I WILL NEVER FALL, BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE ATTACK,**_ _ **HEAVEN'S DIVINE JUDGMENT OF LIGHT…**_

 _ **General Kratos Will Never Forget The Lives Of His Loved Ones: NO THIS WILL END EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE ZEUS, I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU FOR THE DEATH OF MY FAMILY, THE DEATH OF GOUKU, AND THE DEATH OF MY MEN, I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE OR NOT ONLY IF YOU WILL DIE, NOW ZEUS REMEMBER I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL, OMEGA GOD OF DIVINE WAR GENERAL KRATOS'**_ _ **FINAL RAGANOK OF CHAOS (LIFE FORCE POWER)…**_

 _ **Aftermath Of The Epic Clash That Destroyed The Kingdom Of War: Who Was Victorious In This Historic Battle…**_

 _ **The Death Of Zeus: Damn It Kratos I Was Going To Rule This Universe, But You Killed Me Just For Your Petty Revenge, I HATED A LOT OF PEOPLE IN MY LIFE DON'T WORRY GENERAL EVEN IF I DIE NOW I WILL BE REBORN AND I WON'T CONQUER THE UNIVERSE NEXT TIME I WILL DESTROY IT, HA, HA, HA, I WAS ZEUS THE GREATEST SERAPHIUM…**_

 _ **General Kratos Has Finally Gotten His Revenge: Family, Gouku, Men, I Have Finally Gotten My Revenge At The Cost Of Everything, Even The Kingdom Of War Is Dying Just As I Am, The Fate I Deserve For The Sins I Have Committed…**_

 _ **The Fate Of General Kratos**_

 _ **General Kratos Life Force Energy Is Being Restored By His Family, Gouku, And His Men: What Is This, Why Are You Reviving Me…**_

 _ **The Fallen Ones Have Forgiven Kratos For Their Deaths: Kratos Live On…**_

 _ **General Kratos New Goal: If That Is Your Desire Then So Be It, With All This Power I Will Devote My Life To Look For Worthy Opponents,**_ _ **UNIVERSE LOOK OUT BECAUSE I AM GENERAL KRATOS GOD OF WAR…**_

 _ **The End Of General Kratos: A Final Thank You To General Kratos, And All The Family, Friends, Solders That Died For Him, And The Loyal Readers…**_


End file.
